five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Vol. 3 : The Last Chapter (Remastered)
Info Final Wiki IS HERE! https://final-series-fnaf.wikia.com Mechanics These animatronics have a slight thing. They have two modes : Passive and Aggressive. If it's passive, try checking it to keep it passive. If it's aggressive try to neutralize it with the following information. You will have five doors leading to four rooms. 1st Door : It goes to the Show Stage. Freddy and Bonnie is likely to stay there. Try not to disturb them, Freddy wants to be looked at, when Bonnie doesn't. A speech could be heard to indicate which one. Freddy is deep and mature, Bonnie is young and easily disturbed voice. Freddy Quotes : "You wouldn't ignore me, do you? Not like... Him..." "Hey, look at me please!" "Please look at me, i have 100$!" "Friend, a quick glance would not hurt." Bonnie Quotes : "Leave me alone!" "Is there someone?" "Try not to make noise." "Shhh...." "GET THE FIBBERSNATCH OUT OF HERE!" (Hold your temper granddaddy) "Last warning : Get... Out!" 2nd Door : Foxy's Cove is right there. The door is curtains. You should check on him constantly. He wants your attention. Try checking him just by flashing him when he is peeking out. This strategy is still the risky, him peeking out is the last phase of his attack. 3rd Door : Kitchen is right there. Chica will be comfortable to stay there. Everytime you go there, make sure you beacon flash her! Spare it, the beacon flash is pretty cheap and hopeless enough to not even last an hour. 4th Door : Golden Freddy stays in the attic stairs. He seems to be guarding the attic. So you'll won't have to check on him. It is necessary to not make noise to disturb him. 5th Door : It is useless to check, but there is big mysteries. The music box music can be heard here, and you can't get in because a padlock is in the way. Sometimes, you could open it. But entering it would trigger Puppet's jumpscare and crashing the game. You also have a wifi powered monitor. Keep your wifi router going to keep the monitor on. You can be alerted with the wifi bar signal bottom-left X-ed out. A remote control to control a sleeping gas to keep the Popstars asleep is needed to neutralize them. Behavior Popstar Freddy He wants to be looked at. Try flashing the flashlight when he is there. Popstar Chica She is always aggressive. But she is easy to handle. She is vulnerable to light. You only need to beacon flash her. Popstar Bonnie He is sensitive to be looked at. If he ever catches a quick glance of a person, he/she is done for. So don't flash a light on him. And also leave quickly. Popstar Foxy He have 5 phases. 1. Phase 1 He is inside of his ship. 2. Phase 2 He is peeking out of the ship. 3. Phase 3 He is peeking his head out now and his hook is keeping the door a bit open. 4. Phase 4 He is now outside of the ship. 5. Phase 5 He is peeking out of his curtains to the office. To avoid him, try flashing the light on him. Popstar Golden Freddy Just don't look at his room, the Attic. His voice if he gets you peeking, this voice wil appear : Minigames There is several hidden minigames. 1: Bonnie's Race You must avoid the cars and the racers. To finish, run 3 laps. 2: Chica's Kitchen Disaster Cook 30 pizzas in one minute. To finish, do 30 pizzas in total. 3: Freddy's Song Type the falling alphabets. To finish, finish 40 alphabets. 4: Foxy's Phaser Play as Foxy in FNAF 1. To finish, jumpscare the guard. 5: Fredbear Family Diner Celebrate the birthday. To finish, just click finish. Cutscenes 1 : Prologue It views Haley getting out of the hospital as a grown up. He shouted "MOMMY!". But no one heard, except some people. He kneels and cries. 2 : Night 1 It is now in the perspective of Haley Watson. The player are entering the Spider's Entertainment elevator. You will type your account in a keypad. A female voice will say : "Welcome Mr. "Watson Haley Farenheit". Rank : Administrative detected. Welcome Mr. Watson. You will have full access to the Secondary parts. Activating HandyUnit Version 6.5.8. Please be patient..." You will calmly walk to the Owner's office. When you enter, James will be found writing and approving deals. James will say "Oh, how are you doing my best nephew? You look bigger and stronger now." He continues "As the ownership of my pity and fellow company is now going down, i need another assistant. A co owner, perhaps?" Haley cuts him off and asks "Where's mommy?" James frowned and stuttered. He answered "Your mom? Uh.. She's... Dead..." Haley faces to James desk and cried. James pats his head with bad feelings too. 3 : Night 3 James will be found thinking about the company's problems. Each time a worker reports some approvements, his face becomes angrier and angrier, until he slams his desk. It zooms to his face. He will say "Oh father, maybe your actions are a bit inspirational. It all fades to black. 4 : Night 4 James will be writing blueprints at the basement of his home. Haley entered the room. Suddenly, James threw him the co owner card. Haley sees his plans. He tries to make popstars with different killing mechanics. Haley walks away. 5 : Night 5 Haley will be walking to the elevator. James then peeks out of the side of the screen and say "Follow me." If the player keeps going to the elevator, an invisible wall blocks the player. If the player keeps following him, the player will arrive at a room fool of gears. A Golden Freddy costume is also in the room. James said "This is my attic." Smiling, he grabs a knife and tried to stab Haley with it. But Haley grabbed the knife and chases him. Haley fell to the stairs and passed out. James said "This is what you get! HAHAHA!" Following with laughter. He suddenly hallucinates his father with his belt walking towards him and saying "Come here boy!". He is filled with trauma and fear runs to the costume and wears it. But then he bleeds out. He screams in agony while Haley walks in the room. Haley is shocked and runs to James. He tries to pull the costume off. But his fingers slipped and he walks reverse and fell to the gears. He is soon died by crushed to pieces. Blood spreads out with James cries heard, then they all soon died. 6 : Night 6 It shows Golden Freddy stands up and looks around. He echoing laughs is heard and Golden Freddy is covering his ears. Driven to madness, Golden Freddy's scream could be heard and all is done. 7 : Night 7 The screen filled with black and gears at the top and a costume appears. Haley's head is dropped from a gear to the costume. His torso drops to the costume. His arms drops to the costume. His legs drops to the costume. The costume wakes up and cries. Good Ending & Mobile If you finish all minigames, the invisible wall at the elevator in Night 5 wouldn't block him. If the player gets in the elevator, James chases in and says "Wait for mee!" They both are getting on the elevator. While going up, the screen grights to white till it is all bright. James sees the sunlight and realizes what he have became. He gave the owner position to Haley and quits. He shakes Haley's hand and walks to a bus. Haley grabs a lighter, calls the elevator to the down floor and throws the lighter there. The door closes and the credits play. The credits play in a cinematic way, it shows the elevator burning with the other floors spreaded. All burning slowly to ashes. And it goes to rock bottom. The after credits scene shows James walking in, showing he actually haven't changed. He smirks and brings all animatronic parts to his truck and drove away. For Mobile, it is highly compressed and the minigames are accessed from an Arcade Panel which is disabled in PC. Type the minigames names and it will open it for you. There are also less frames. Category:Final Series